Stop The Clocks
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: GroudonxCelebi oneshot, based off a Tumblr role play. When Celebi shows up to Terra Cave with the intent to annoy the titan of land, her intentions get flipped around and they both get something they've been secretly longing for. Warning: will probably give you cavities.


_**Stop The Clocks**_

_This wasn't suppose to happen..._

_Not once in a million...trillion...or eternal years..._

_I will never submit to any weaknesses..._

_Just stop the clocks..._

_Stop time and erase this from ever happening._

Celebi smirked and flew down. Guarding Ilex Forest got so boring and she had developed a bad habit of seeing which pokemon she could irritate the most without getting ripped apart. As long as she appeared when Ilex Forest was in trouble, Arceus never cared what she did.

Except when was Ilex Forest ever destined to be in trouble? Celebi loved her home, but there was rarely a chance that a human disturbed the peace. Most of the humans who ever went by it were young children who believed that a spirit would take them away if they were bad or the bush cutter who never took more than he needed. The sacred forest was always safe and Celebi got tired of doing nothing. She decided to start playing truant and began visiting other legendaries. Not all of them were as welcoming as she had hoped. Mewtwo hurled more than one Shadow Ball at her, while Darkrai had put her to sleep with some nightmarish results. Dialga had threatened to take away her time travel powers and she was lucky Moltres didn't catch her in time when she made a comment about him being Kanto Fried Chicken.

It suddenly occured to Celebi she should try to irritate another legendary pokemon that _didn't _have a type advantage over her. The only one who didn't have an advantage over her in her own region were Raikou and Suicune. However, Raikou did have a short temper and really scary fangs and Celebi never wanted to bother her close friend. She was indebted to Suicune for helping her and Celebi refused to do anything that seemed ungrateful to the northern wind wolf.

Kanto's legendaries were out of the question...but Celebi refused to give up. She set her sights on Hoenn and traveled to Terra Cave.

"Hey, Dirt Lizard!"

Groudon groaned and looked up as Celebi entered his cave. What did the damn little fairy want now? She had been bothering him for the past week, forcing more communication on him than he would have liked.

"What do you want, Herb Dwarf?" he growled at her.

Celebi angrily jabbed him between the eyes before taking a seat on top of his head. "Well for one thing, quit calling me Herb Dwarf! You know I hate that...and for another thing, I just wanted to say hello and grace you with my presence!" She smirked at Groudon and attempted to make herself comfortable.

"And exactly WHY are you on my head?" Groudon asked irritably.

"It's comfortable up here," Celebi answered.

Groudon shook his head in an attempt to get Celebi off, but she stubbornly held on. "Have you thought that maybe I don't want you around?"

"Nope!"

"Ugh!" Groudon groaned again and gave up. "Fine. I suppose I could talk to you for a while...simply because I don't have anything better to do."

"Aw, you flatter me!" Celebi teased and leaned down to look at the land titain in the eye. "The great big Groudon actually spares time for me! I feel like I could nap up here without a care in the world!"

"What?! NAP?!"

"I can't help it. All this heat is making me sleepy..." Celebi said with a yawn. "Don't you have any control over this heat?"

Groudon felt a pressure point throb in his head. Who the hell did Celebi think she was? First she showed up uninvited to his cave and placed herself on top of his head and now she was being bossy when it came to the climate in HIS cave. In HIS region, where he reigned as the god of the land.

What nerve!

"You know what...I have no objections to trying vegetables out..." Groudon growled. He reached up and took Celebi off his head and watched as her expression changed into terror. He licked his lips and opened his mouth...

"WAIT! STOP! NO, DON'T EAT ME!" Celebi screamed. "GROUDON, PLEASE DON'T! LET ME GO!"

Groudon snorted. Did she actually believe him? He took another look at her expression and realized she had.

He just had to have fun with this.

"What's that? You want me to let go?" he teased.

"YES!" Celebi shrieked.

"You'll get hurt..." he warned.

"IT'S BETTER THAN YOU TRYING TO EAT ME!"

Yep, she really believed him. Groudon snorted and lowered her away from his mouth. "I'm not actually going to eat you. I'm sure you don't taste good anyway..."

Celebi stopped flailing and pouted at him. "You meanie! That's not fair! You're so much bigger than I am!" Groudon glanced down at her and raised an eyebrow, but she kept ranting. "And you're a carnivore! You'd get sick if you ate me! And I'd make you regret it! You jerk! You Dozer Butt! You-"

"Keep pouting, Celebi. It suits you," Groudon snickered. He was finding it funny watching the little fairy get all riled up. He had definitely turned the tables on her and he was enjoying it. For good measure, he poked her stomach with one of his claws and watched her expression go from angry to bewildered.

"H-Hey! No! I'm ticklish! S-Stop!" Celebi protested...

...and then covered her mouth when she realized what a grave mistake she made.

"Oh you are now, are you? I need to find out more..."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Before she could stop him, Groudon had buried his snout into her tummy. The sudden closeness caused Celebi to blush a deep red and she flailed around, trying to push Groudon off her. But Groudon was too big and too heavy for the little fairy and he nuzzled her with a hidden smirk on his face. Her small tummy was soft and she was so light.

It slowly dawned on Groudon just how cute Celebi was. He mentally kicked himself and pushed those feelings out of his mind. She was nothing but a little annoying fairy with nothing better to do than annoy him.

...although he had to admit...if it weren't for her, he'd be pretty lonely. No one really visited him, let alone bothered to talk to him. Most pokemon were too intimidated by his size and gruff looks. Other legendaries didn't bother with him because of his constant fights with Kyogre. Celebi was different. She did what she wanted and didn't listen to what others had to say. She wasn't afraid of him, even though he could very easily crush her with little effort if he wanted to.

But he didn't want to. He didn't want her not coming around anymore. He'd never admit it out loud, but he enjoyed her company.

When he lifted his head and got a good look at her, she was still blushing and gasping for air. He had tickled her so much, she was literally breathless. He snickered and said, "Look at you. Your cheeks have gone all red."

"I blame you!" Celebi gasped, trying to catch her breath. "Too much tickling!"

"Yeah? Well, I blame you for too much affection," Groudon retorted.

Celebi coughed and managed to catch her breath. She looked up at Groudon with a curious expression and asked, "Is that such a bad thing?"

Groudon blinked. That was unexpected. He decided to try to play it off. "...Well, yeah, I guess. I'd be worried if you held any affection for me. If you were ever to admit that, you must have come down with a severe fever... "

_"Good going, you idiot, you sound like a complete moron..."_

_"Oh yeah? Let's see how you'll take this."_

Celebi grinned deviously. So he thinks if she held affection for him, she must be sick? Now she knew exactly how to get the big land titan all flustered. "Here, let me show you something..." she said as she flew up to the side of his face. Before Groudon could answer her, she planted a kiss right on his cheek.

It was as if time had stopped at that very moment. Celebi was close enough to feel Groudon's body temperature rise and saw him tense up. He looked over at her very slowly and Celebi experienced a flutter of panic. _"Oh Arceus, what did I just do?! Why did I do that?!"_

She had to act normal. _Just act normal! _"What's wrong, Groudon? Did your Drought ability go into overdrive?" she said with a giggle.

Groudon's words came out slowly. He was in such a state of shock that he could barely place together what had actually happened. "C-Celebi...you...you just...kissed me?!"

Celebi tried to look innocent. "Did I do something wroooooong?" she asked.

_"Yes, you did something wrong! Why on Earth did you just do that?! Why would YOU, of all pokemon ever, kiss ME, the god of the land?! Unless..."_

Groudon was looking at her as if she had grown an extra head. His mind was still in turmoil. If the truth were known, he didn't just enjoy her company...he craved it. Somehow, Celebi had managed to insert herself into his life and now he couldn't imagine life without her.

But a god like him does not submit to weaknesses easily. However, Celebi was his biggest weakness. Somehow, he had fallen hard for the little pestering fairy. He often hoped a moment like this would happen.

_Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it._

He needed to know the truth. Taking a deep breath, he slowly asked her, "Why...why did you just...kiss me?!"

The pressure was on Celebi now. She blushed red again and said, "Well... since I must have a reason...because you were tickling me and made me blush, so I figured I should get back at you!" After a thought, she quietly added, "And...maybe I like you enough to kiss you..."

That broke the ice. Celebi looked down, feeling ashamed and stupid for once in her whole life. Why had she started something she knew she couldn't continue? She should have just left Groudon alone and never let it come to this.

She cared deeply about Groudon. The god of land was amazing and powerful, but she sensed a lonely side to him. Her intentions to pester him had been exactly that...until a friendship was forged and feelings started to go deeper than that.

Arceus, she was an idiot!

She turned away, sensing it was probably just better to leave. But before she could fly out of Terra Cave, Groudon's voice rumbled from behind her.

"Celebi...I..."

Without any warning at all, he reached out and grabbed her. He pressed his own lips to hers, closing his eyes as he did so. This is what he was hoping for...the truth to be revealed to her and her feelings to match his own.

Now if only she felt the same...

Celebi's heart began to pound. Was this really happening? Was Groudon actually kissing her?

Her eyes were not deceiving her. She felt a shiver race through her body and she eased into the kiss, closing her eyes and doing her best to respond to Groudon's emotions.

They stayed connected for a minute before Groudon pulled away, his eyes still closed. His heart was racing from what just happened, but he was also furious with himself for losing control of his emotions. Now that he had exposed his feelings, he only had one hope.

"Groudon..." he heard Celebi whisper into his ear. She was back up to the side of his face and cuddling up to him. "If you will let me...I'll stay by you."

That was all he needed to hear. There was nothing to hold him back now. "Celebi...you have no idea how much I've wanted to let out these feelings. The truth is...I...I love you, Celebi."

Celebi's blush deepened. Before she could stop herself, she babbled out, "R-Really? So you're not a-annoyed by me after all?"

_"Oh for the love of berries, Celebi, shut yourself up!"_

"I mean..." Celebi took a deep breath. "I love you too..." There. That was better.

She heard Groudon chuckle. "Honestly, sweetie...I'm not annoyed by you at all. The only reason I ever stuck around when you pestered me is because it gave me an excuse to spend time with you..."

Celebi giggled and nuzzled Groudon happily. "I knew there had to be a reason you hated me leaving you. Now I have a real excuse to stay around."

Indeed, she did. It seemed so funny how much her intentions got flipped around.

_"I came to annoy him...but instead...I'm staying for him."_

* * *

**Oh my gosh. All. My. FEELS.**

**This was a great way to come off of hiatus. SQUEE.**

**I've been working on this with a new friend of mine from Tumblr. He owns the askgroudon blog and I have a blog called ask-female-celebi. We started role playing with each other and finding it funny how much those two interacted. Somehow, we wound up shipping our characters. I actually post some logs of our role plays on Tumblr for our followers to see (and that's how we kickstarted the GroudonxCelebi ship), but everything you see here is all from an unposted role play. This is actually how Groudon and Celebi got together. **

**It's so funny how just a few simple role plays could start up such a hype! We've gotten a lot of people telling us what a cute ship this is and to never give it up. So for all our Tumblr followers, this is for you!**

**And bro, thank you so much for all the help writing this! The ship only exists because of you! :D**


End file.
